Watch Me Die
by BangBangToto
Summary: There's war. There's love. There's pain. There's death. There's slash :]Just read it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't do crazy, entertaining disclaimers, and I don't own Harry Potter. 'nough said.

**A/N: **Ok so I have to admit I'm kind of excited about this story. I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update, but I'm really enjoying it so I'm sure I won't have a problem getting the writing done. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are always appreciated. Indeed.

**Watch Me Die**

**Chapter 1**

Smoke-filled skies and blood-covered ground was all that Harry could see as he made his way through the darkness trying to find someone, anyone that hadn't been killed. He felt himself vomit in his mouth as a skull was crushed beneath his boot. That could have been anyone: family, a friend, a child that had been caught in the midst of curses…he couldn't tell through the dark. The air smelled of a mixture of sulfur and feces, and Harry felt nauseous once more as he moved down-wind. The forest that used to lie ahead had been burned, leaving the landscape barren and covered in ash. He moved slower now, trying his best to look in every direction at once. Another bone was crushed beneath his feet, but he continued on, trying not to think of the bodies lying around him.

"Fuck…I can't do this." He whispered to the wind, collapsing on the ground and closing his eyes, hoping and praying that he wasn't too close to a corpse. He looked around again, squinting his eyes and looking for some sort of shelter. It looked as though he had finally come within eyesight of the town, if he could just force himself on for a while longer he could probably find an abandoned home to stay in for the night. He craved some light, even the slightest bit to help him along his way, but he had lost his wand the night before in the middle of a battle. He had some skill where wandless magic was concerned, but he was sure that using magic at this point would draw to much attention, and would probably be the death of him.

Pulling himself to his feet once more, Harry moved along in the darkness towards the silhouetted ruins in the distance. Trying to ignore the sites around him as threads of moonlight illuminated small area of ruin, he continued on, trying to focus on safety rather than the knowledge of what he would be faced with the following day, or who he may run into tonight. A lone crow made it's way across the sky, seeming to fly directly toward Harry. He became increasingly nervous the closer the bird came, finally throwing himself on the ground, and pulling a mass of flesh on top of him for cover. The bird circled in the sky for some time before changing it's direction and flying off once more. Harry glanced at the sky, ensuring the creature had left, and pushed the body off of him, spitting out the mixture of blood and dirt that had seeped into his mouth. And as hard as he tried he couldn't stop himself from throwing up on the ground beside him as he went about wiping his face.

Harry stood once more and continued on his way to the town, this time at a pace more like a run, tripping over the remains of the battle periodically, but not allowing it to slow him down. His legs began to ache and his breathing was labored, but he refused to slow down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, he had reached the first building of the town. Harry stopped, leaning against the wall to catch his breath as he glanced around at the surrounding streets. He pulled himself up to the window of the building he had been leaning against to look around inside. It seemed empty, and he didn't want to risk walking to the center of town, so he climbed inside.

The house had clearly been abandoned in the midst of a struggle. The door was nailed shut from the inside, although there were numerous holes in the wood. Broken dishes, picture frames, and other decorations lay scattered across the floor. Shelves were tipped over on the floor, books strewn all over. Every kitchen cupboard and appliance was opened, and some of the cupboard doors were scattered across the floor, as well as nailed to various windows. Harry made his way to the staircase, carefully avoiding the many holes in the steps. Upstairs the banister had been ripped from the wall and thrown through one of the bedroom doors, where it still sat. The rest of the doors were off their hinges and lying in a pile on the landing. Harry climbed past the pile, and checked to make sure the first room was empty.

"I should probably check them all…" He said under his breath, but instead entered the first room and grabbed half of a torn blanket that was lying in the corner, using the other half as a pillow. Almost instantly the boy wonder fell into a deep, albeit fitful sleep, trying to escape the war that surrounded him.

--------------------

Harry woke to the sound of footsteps in the next room. His heart leapt into his throat as he slowly rose from where he had been sleeping and made his way carefully to the doorway of the room. He listened for a moment as the person in the next room continued to move around, floorboards creaking and shifting with every step they took. Harry's breath quickened as fear overtook him. He began to feel dizzy, gripping at the wall for support as his knees began to shake, threatening to give way beneath him.

"I knew I should've checked all the rooms" Harry said to himself under his breath, instantly regretting speaking the words aloud. The moment his sentence had finished the movement in the other room had stopped. Cursing himself under his breath, he tried to push the door open enough to step out into the hallway. Unfortunately for Harry the hinges of the door were quite rusty and creaked rather loudly as they moved.

Harry heard some movement in the hallway, and not a moment later the door was kicked open, a shadowy figure standing in the entrance to the room. Harry clenched his fists, ready to fight if need be, although he made no move yet, unsure of whether the person was friend or foe, and whether or not they had a wand.

"Say your name." A low voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the rotting woodwork and flying back at Harry as though it were a speeding bullet. He knew that voice, he was sue of it. Searching his memory for the identity of the echoed words, Harry moved back slightly. "I said say your bloody name."

Harry thought for a moment longer, searching for a face that matched the voice, when finally it hit him. Without a moment's delay he threw himself at the figure full-force, throwing him hard against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Harry felt his opponents knee make solid contact with his stomach, leaving him quite breathless. He brought his hands up to the person's throat, trying to maintain a strong grip as he attempted to catch his breath. A fist hit him full force in the jaw, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He dug his nails in the throat he held in his hands, throwing the person to the floor and placing his knee on their chest, pinning them to the ground. He then proceeded to punch the figure repeatedly in the face.

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise, sending various rays of light shooting into the hallway through the holes in the boarded windows. Blood covered Harry's fists as he continued to pummel the man on the ground. He finally let his fists fall, choosing instead to grab hold of the man's shirt and throw him against the wall once more. Blonde hair fell across pail skin as the man's head thumped hard against the wall. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling with quite a lot of effort, gray eyes finally lifting to look Harry in the eye. Memories came flooding back to Harry, cruel words, and quiet moments in empty classrooms, anger, sadness, love, hurt, and regret…everything flashed across his mind when Harry looked into those eyes.

"Potter…" Draco whispered, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Malfoy" Potter replied quietly, still trying to catch his breath from the battle just moments before. "So you're alive then…"

"Indeed." Malfoy replied, never breaking eye contact with the man before him. Harry's grip never loosened as the rivals stared at each other, both too shocked to say another word. Malfoy raised his left arm, grabbing hold of Harry's wrist. They stayed like that for a moment more before Harry pulled Malfoy closer, slamming him against the wall once more in a brutal kiss.


End file.
